bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Clash, Oni vs Diabolus.
After the Defeat of Shade and Ciel, Setsuhiro and his group. With Ankoku, The Child Osanago and The Kuishinbou Gang'. Having have created his great demonic army. Through the boy, Hayashi and the defeat of Ciel. They start to march along with his army. To take over hell, then making Kokuzoku Kuishinbou. The new ruler oh hell. Heaven & Hell...Or Is It? "Come men, we have defeated Shade and his son. We will now open hell up and take over!" Setsuhiro shouted as all of his men, started to march. In a big procession, the high ranking officers, riding horses, many demons carrying banners. While the Kuishinbo Brothers, where being pulled in their own japanese looking carts. --- It was times like these that Dorothy found inexplicity boring. While on one hand it was nice to be out of Hell, and free to do as she pleased, she also had to ensure her subordinates were...well, they needed to be kept occupied. Rutilus and Flamen were off having "fun" while the rest of her group was either away or taking care of business. But Dorothy had a knack for finding trouble, and at times like these, she found herself making use of her old contacts, and bartering in information. To her surprise, several groups were making a lot of noise, causing quite a bit of ruckus. In fact, one of them had plans to venture back into Hell. Which caught her attention, that meant....they were originally from Hell. Now, no Diabolus would willingly go back into Hell, and those that were here, were just avatars, projections. So that left the question as to who? After a bit more prying, and liberal use of scyring magic, Dorothy had come to find that a group of Demons, or beings claiming to be demons, were leading this foray. Dorothy just had to find out. And so she found herself overlooking this "army" of sorts...as they made their ways towards...whatever destination they had in mind. Now, what to do, what to do? It didnt take long to reach an answer, in fact she had already winked out before giving it any thought. --- It happened almost instantly, in one moment the army of demons was steadily moving foward, and in the next, their very world came crashing down around them, figuratively speaking that is. For an enormous magical sigil, one of such complexity, Setsuhiro would have been initially baffled by its design. It stretched across the sky, descending around them in a large dome. In front of them a woman appeared, just winked out of thin air, hovering above them with an air of superiority. Her appearance was quite strange, as her dress reminded one of a victorian school-girl, although her figure was quite voluptuous. But it was the strange wing-like protusions that gained the most attention, appearing more as wisps of darkness, with crystal prisms as the "wing". Her blood slitted eyes gazed curiously at the army, sweeping across them, as though they were cattle lined up for the slaughter. She gave a childish laugh before addressing Setsuhiro. "Shall we play a game?" Taking a moment, to see what is happening. The whole army coming to a stop. "What is it?' Kokuzoku said screaming from his cart. "Its a woman, why is she here? She couldn't have seen us? How is it Possible?" An older man, with a large bun of white hair. Said looking at the woman. "Coming brothers, we must not be stopped by a simple woman." A man dressed as a monk, said as if he was a preacher. "Haha whatever that woman want's we can take her on." The legender warriors Lu Bu of China said with a simle at the thought of the woman will be dead soon. "Calm down, everyone." Ankoku said while looking at the woman. She grins playfully at the responses, while tilting her head to the side in a thoughtful manner. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," she begins gesturing to each who spoke. "...catch a demon by the throat," at this her smile grows even more sadistic, revealing razor sharp teeth, as her eyes glow with mischief. "If he hollers, let em go." The implication is clear if one is grabbed by his or her throat. "Eeny. Meeny. Miny. Moe!" She continues gesturing until her pointed finger lands on the monk, and the last syllable accentuated as magial energy attempts to envelop the demon, wrapping around him with its tendrils like a deadly spider, apparently to suffocate him whole. "Damn woman, we will show yah the power of the Gang!!!" He shoute again as if he was a preacher. As Shuu, jumped off his horse. Then his right arm, it being a robotic like hand. It transformed into a cannon, he then put his right hand as if he was praying. Then starting to fire apon the woman. "You will see the power we have, you non-believer!" Shuu shouted, hoping that atlest the woman. Would be abit effected by his bullets. "Get them!" Yelled Kokuzoku as the new demonic soldiers charged at the woman. Dorothy looked on, as the fodder charged, and the actual threats...well more like those that could fight back before being effortlessly destroyed attacked enmass. Wordlessly, and without gesture, an bright magical sigil was conjured before her, its intricate designs glowing faintly with crimson light. The barrier that was erected grew to immensly in size, creating a definate barrier between her and the lower soldiers while simultaneously blocking the the bullets shot by Shuu. "Ya know, I've always wanted to see a Demon." she began. "I suppose its like...humans examining chimps. Well...chimps dressing up and acting like humans. The same applies here don't you think?" she added mysteriously. Her barrier was apparently quite strong, evident by the fact that she not only showed no visible strain herself, but it held true in keeping the soldiers and the rain of bullets at bay. "Let me ask you something, Girl?" Setsuhiro came out of the shadows, passing through the barrier with ease because of his master of Kido. Then holding his key around his neck up. "Tell me what is it that you want in this world?" Setsuhiro asked the woman. She peers questioningly at the device, and then back at Setsuhiro. "You ask bad questions, without knowing everything there is to know about your adversary. You're assuming, that whatever it is I want...I cant get." She laughs amusingly as though the very notion itself were ludacris. "And that whatever I want...is in this world. What if I wanted something in all worlds? Or what if I didnt want anything at all?" She gestures towards Setsuhiro with a lone finger, trailing the sides of his face in the air. "So that begs the question. As to why you...touched that device. My guess, is that its a focus for your power. And that you tried to," She pokes her head for emphasis. "...get in my mind." She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Demons...so...unoriginal, not like the real thing. So what are you and this army planning on doing when you get back to Hell? Hmm?" "My my woman you are very smart, though my focus is not just on this key. My guess, that you want to take the worlds don't you? Through me I can give you that, it is smiple. If you join us, then taking over hell will be easy." Setsuhiro told in a serious voice, as if he isn't surpised at the woman. "Wrong again. You're not very good at this game are you?" She sways from side to side, as she licks a red lollipop that mysteriously appeared in her hand. Or...had it always been in her hand, and Setsuhiro just now noticed? "Now...why would I'', want to go ''back to Hell? I went through quite a bit of trouble to get out. So...we must be talking about different realms in Hell." She says gesturing between the two of them with her candy. "You see...we're different...you and I. You're a Hollow in a costume, prancing around like a headless chicken, pretending that you're something you're not. And not once have you asked...'who or what am I'? What a strange man. He shows no concern for a being who seemingly knows all about him, yet he hasnt the faintest idea as to who he's addressing." "How dare you say that to Lord Setsuhiro, YOU DAMN WOMAN!" Ankoku screamed as loud as he can, that the woman doesn't know what he can be truly capable of. Setsuhiro and Ankoku fading away into the air, while The Kuishinbou Gang remained. "I want that woman, to add to my court. I want to see her, bring her to me. The one who can does this, will have three nights with the woman!" Kokuzoku said, while giving all the male members of the gang a boost in morale. While all the male soldiers and demons taking up arms, then all charging at the woman. While the officers and the three lengeder warriros remained behind watching the battle. The great Lu Bu of China, The Honorable Tadakastu Honda of Japan and The Serpent King Orochi. Stayed behind guarding the officers and the Kuishinbou Brothers. The three warriors becoming great demons, giving off a strong demonic aura. That would make even the most strongest warrior to stop and think. Dorothy floats down, before abruptly appearing near one of the demonic soldiers. Surprisingly she wraps her arms around the demon, embracing him as her lips descend on his neck. His comrades look on in jealousy and wonder, and expected to hear the satisfied moan of their comrade. Instead, all they got was an agonizing scream, as his body morphed and spasmed. Within seconds the convulsing demon was seemingly absorbed into the woman, as her arms wrapped around each other. She lifts her gaze hungrily, her tongue erotically rolling across her bottom lip. "Mmm. Not quite as filling as I thought you'd be. Well no matter. We can always play another game." Her form dissolves into mist, before reforming in the air. Her outstretched hand is held high above her head, as she grins devilishly at the army below her. Magical energy surges through the air, before solidifying into a comically colossal sized hammer. The shaft was roughly the height of a small building, while the hammer itself was the size of a building. However its sheer girth was no detriment to the wily woman, as she hefted it almost effortlessly with one hand. With a mighty flourish she swung the hammer like a baseball bat, in an attempt to cleave through a large chunk of the army. "Haha woman if you want to play with big things, then I will show you!" Kokuzoku said as he summoned his golden club at his side. Then ramming into the ground, it release a great deal of energy that would make most the mist fade away. "Woman come down, hahaha or I will make you come down!" Though kokuzoku being big and fat in size, he was able to jump the great hieght that the woman was. Then liftting his golden glub into the air with ease, he trageted the woman's head. Then ramming it down to the woman, the club having great weight. Being heavier than the little hammer that the girl, calls a weapon. 'Your mine!" Kokuzoku shouted as he started to make his wieght and the clubs wieght work to his favor. With gravity being on his side, that would make both creatures start to fall to the ground. Dorothy's summoned hammer, crashes into the army as intended crushing hundreds of demons who were unable to escape the area, while hundreds more were sent flying in random directions. Kokuzoku's leap did not go unnoticed, nor did his attack. With her free arm, she positioned it so as to block his attack. With a thunderous crack, it smashed into her arm, though she showed no visible strain by the effort. Her head turned ever so slowly to meet the gaze of Kokuzoku, watching with delight as he realized his brilliant strategy had miserably failed. Releasing her grip on her own weapon it dissipated back into energy. It was then she did the greatest insult an opponent could ever suffer. She ignored him. Once she stopped his attack, gravity would have caused him to descend with disbelief in his eyes, as she darted towards his army, her arm stretched out in a haymaker. Her form blew through the demonic brigade, as any that collided with her arm was folded until it was ripped apart, leaving a horrific trail of bodies. Once she came to a stop, the demons too stunned by the events were then playthings for her enjoyment as he proceeded to mow down their ranks, as she ripped through them with her bare hands, tearing them apart limb from limb, bathing in the rain of blood that followed. All the while a child-like laughter echoed throughout the battlefield. "What are we going to do?" Gouyoku asked the officers. "It doesn't matter, we must protect Osango!" Shuu said as he and Mahoutsukai grabbed the child, then starting to ride in the other direction. Following them, the three legendary warriors. "Don't think about it woman your fight is with us!" The brothers said as Kokuzoku got up and Gouyoku joined him while he summoned his club as well. While the bodies of the demons, seemed to be lifeless althought. They starting to get back up again, and two showed up in the place of the first that was defeated. "Haha you though you could have stopped these demons, these demons where created to take damage. Then two will come back in its place, this is what the boy hayashi created for us. An endless group of soldiers that would listen to us." The brothers explianed as the look of shock would make the woman feel as if she didn't fully think of her plan. "I just hope that woman doesn't have friends around here, if she does we will have to put up a fight Shuu.' Mahoutsukai said, with a bit of concer for their safety. While he seemed to have the feeling, of something was going to happen and it wasn't the woman. "Yes, I feel as if something maybe watching us Mahoutsukai. But my brother don't worry, we have the power of the three legendary warriors on our side. We shall, become stronger!" Shuu said as he started to sound like a preacher again. Dorothy giggles innocently as she tears another demon apart, as she notes their strange regeneration. With a shrug she tosses the upper torso of a still screaming demon into the group that tried to flank her from behind. On contact, the demon's body inflated, until it detonated with a furious explosion that rocked the battlefield, as an enormous pillar of pure crimson energy expanded, enveloping the demons and those within a twenty meter radius. It climbed into the sky forming into a unholy cross of corruption. When it died, not even dust remained of the demons caught in its blast. She soared into the air once more, content with letting the rest of the demon quiver in fear of her prowess. It was clear that they were nothing but cannon fodder, and that their generals were doing little if anything to stop her. When she heard the generals comment, she made sure to shut them up with that last display of power. Honestly, they thought she needed her subordinates? This was just...fun. She enjoyed playing with her food, and thats all these things were to her. Food. And to an even greater degree, entertainment. She pondered on what to do next, and on a whim decided to induldge her prey. She moved, appearing in the air above the generals as they clamored about, winking at them as they saw her form. "Ya know...I think..that maybe...juuuust maybe...you all might have a chance if you came at me at the same time." She said informatively. "You two, big, fat and ugly, attack from the front." A finger points toward the legendary warriors. "You three you should flank me, one on each side and one from behind." A blood red eye lazily gazes at Shuu and Mahoutsuki. "You two should make use of your magic to provide support." She waits to gauge their reactions, tapping her foot in the air impatiently. "That will be enough, woman your annoyance that needs to be put in her place." Setsuhiro's voice could be heard as his hell bugs was seen flying around the area, as if Setsuhiro and ankoku where watching everything that was going on. That Dorothy herself, didn't know what is about to going happen. Then as the two officers, the three warriors and Osanago stopped. Looking for Setsuhiro, but they could not see him. 'Setsuhiro! This lady is going to hurt us, help!" Osanago said with a cry and a scream as it seemed that the sky itself started to become dark and gray. Hoping that Setsuhiro will come to his allies to help. Dorothy huffs. "So, you finally crawl out of hiding hmm? Its about time. Playing with your fodder has gotten boring. Im impressed though. They all know they're going to die...quite pathetically at that, yet they're still following you. Well, you do have mind control, so I guess its not that impressive." She shrugs. "So what game are we going to play?" She says arrogantly. Its obvious she considers Setsuhiro and the rest of his army as a joke without a punchline. She idly twirls her fingers in the air, red and black electricity dancing between them. Her head tilts to the side playfully, daring Setsuhiro to attack. Setsuhiro stepped out of a small portal, behind the woman. Then holding his key again, then asking the woman in a simple way that a thing like her would understand him. "Now there is two things I want to find out. What is your name and what is it in the world do you want?" Setsuhiro saying it slow and clearly were such a thing like her could understand him. She seemed to have a bit of too much pride in her powers. She notting know, what Setsuhiro could possible have planned for her. During, while this is happen out of another portal. Ankoku came and appeared where all of the army where destory, he looking around the area for the brothers. Seeing them that they have survied the girls powers, though they where badly injured. "Ankoku, that woman needs to die and I will have her skin as my personal robe." Kokuzoku said trying to get what has happened. 'Kokuzoku don't worry I have something planned for these bodies, I only need a few minutes. While Lord Setsuhiro is keeping her busy I can bring these soldiers back." Ankoku said as he put his staff into the ground, with four pillars coming out of the ground and surrounding the area where the soldiers where laying. Then begining his ceremony to revive them. While Ankoku's energy starting to be released into the air. Knowing that the woman is busy she couldn't interfere with what is going, ankoku had a evil smug under the white cloths covering his face. She turned around to face the man, though appears somewhat annoyed. "Why do they always have to appear behind you?" She thought. Normally powers that intrude upon the mind would crawl through its pathways, weaving a subtle web of influence in the targets mind. However, Dorothy's mind was anything but normal. The task was infinitely more difficult than Setsuhiro could imagine. Her mind - could you even call it that? It was a mess, a complete and total sea of chaos, the second Setsuhiro thought he had her in his grasp, his progress would be inexplicably ruined, and the blacklash! God, It was like trying to swim through a thick viscous pool of blood, as tendrils sought to drown him whole. Just as he'd pry himself loose, the entire mindscape, would warp into a deathtrap, a maze to be overcome over and over and over again, each time his own mind felt as though it were sucked deeper into this endless cycle. He was thankfully drawn out, by her trademark cheshire grin, and those crimson orbs staring at him beneath that mop of blonde hair. "I told you before, there's nothing I want, that I cant get. Today, I want to have some fun. Tomorrow? Well, I may want to release an incurable plague on a small town. The day after that? Hmm, I'm not sure. Whatever I fancy. Now," She floats back raising her hand and pointing a single finger into the sky. Energy, hot and brillant as the sun itself forms above her finger, forming an enormous sphere before compressing into a single shining point. It shoots up into the sky, disappearing into the black swirling clouds, and all was silent. Then a terrible roar echoed through the skies, illuminating the earth below in a crimson light as the temperature suddenly rose to well over a hundred degree's, as balls of fire descended from the sky only to stop and float in the air. Individiually the miniature bombs werent dangerous, but together? Dorothy could annihilate an entire army if she wanted. And she didnt even look the least bit tired from such a complex spell. "Orbis Labyrinthos!" "You think you can take over hell!? I alone could crush your entire army if I wanted to! You Demons!" She says the word with such loathing and disgust. "So pathetic...running around as though you serve some sort of purpose. Hollow's who thought they could strike out on their own hmm? You dont hold a candle to the real thing. Quake and tremble as you hear my name, for I am Dorothy Furlan da Liberi! I am Hell incarnate. What you know as evil given corporeal form! Diabolus!" She laughs, a child-like laughter, though it is no less menacing. Strangely enough, lightning cracks in the background, the earth rumbles, and the wind cries, in overly dramatic fashion, typical of a villian in a childs cartoon. "What in the world is happening? It must be Osanago he is starting to open the gate I must hurry." As ankoku thought, though it was really dorothy's doing rather than Osanago's. Ankoku put his hands together, then slamming them into the ground. A blue flame, came around the area that the dead soldiers where. Then Ankoku Shouting Phoenix Rebirth! When this was said the blues flames went into the dead and almost dead soldiers and others. Then a gaint shock wave was sent, throughout the area. That even Dorothy and the others could have felt. With this shockwave, it was able to dispell the fire ball things that was coming to Setsuhiro and the others. Though no damage was taken on either side, it clashed with the fireballs making both attacks fade away. Though the finishing reasult was the army of Setsuhiro back and stronger than ever. Then ankoku grabbed his staff and pulled out sealing tags. "As I can apon this tags, I say this. Once these tags enter into the body, you will become a zombie like army if you are damaged your limbs will regrow. This will aid Lord Setsuhiro against that woman, now once you have come out of your sleep. Raise and listen to mine and Lord Setsuhiro's will beocme out pawns and give us hell!" Ankoku shouted as his own spiritual energy sky rockected, even to go as far as that Dorothy and Setsuhiro's forces could have felt it. By now Dorothy should have atleast be alittle scared at what is happening near by. Then Ankoku through thousands apon thousands of sealing tags into the air, eachone going to a soldier. The effect of these tags, causing many of the soldiers to double in size becoming ogre like creature. 'Now I will give you even more power. Now show them the glory of Lord Setsuhiro's arm!" Ankoku shouted as summoned weapons viva a kido spell creating them from nothing. Then as these weapons floated in the air before him, he chanted and said again. "By these weapons, you will be able to kill this woman. Now take them and become even stronger. Bring Glory to Lord Setsuhiro!" Ankoku in a great rage as if he has had the last straw from the woman and he is going to use the best spells that he has up his sleeves. The new gaint ogre like demons, took the weapons. Such weapons inculding Naginatas, swords and other pole based weapons. Eachone giving off a red demonic energy that would match Dorothy's. Then ankoku was not done yet, with all of this active that was going. The raising of spiritual pressure and kido going on, it seemed to have attracted some Gillian, but more of the Adjuchas classes of hollows. Seeing this as a great chance to create more chaos. Ankoku took more of his sealing tags and said. 'Hollow go and move as command, then by taking me on as your master I saw give you more power. Now come and move as I command!" Ankoku shouted getting more and more into a rage because of this one woman. Nothing like this has happened ever scine Ciel and Shade. Ankoku knew if this wouldn't work he would have to use his most famed spell. Though he will keep up his sleeve, but he then through the sealing tags into the air. This time the tags gave off a blue energy, then going into the hollows bodies they where now Ankoku's to do as he seen fit for. "Hollows go wild act the near by cities these tags will alllow humans to see you. Make them run in fear, their emotions say feed the army." Ankoku said as he gave the order, then even after all of the spells he casted he still seemed capable of doing many more things. He then having a blue flame, coming out of his back in the form of wings. He then started to float off of the ground, then fly up the head of the gaint ogre's and the rest of the army. They began to march to Setsuhiro's and the others location. Meanwhile "Setsuhiro that lady is going to hurt us please we have to leave." Osanago pulled on Setsuhiro's white cloak, crying. Crying non-stop, as then setsuhiro turned to him looking. 'Osanago shut up stupid child, I have a feeling that this battle will become winable in my favor. But you are to do it now, remember Osanago what the shinigami did to your parents. That woman is a shinigami, show her why they shouldn't have killed your parents. Release all of your power out Osanago hah." Setsuhiro said as he pointed to the woman. Then Osanago holding his head as if he was in a great pain, a strange mark appeared on his head. Setsuhiro's cuser, taking full control making Osanago feel the worse pain than even death itself. 'Mom and Dad! I want them back, you killed them you mean lady you and your shinigami friends killed them!" Osanago closed his eyes, then for a moment they opened up. His eyes become a dark and deep red, then his voice become more and more demonic. As the sky and the land started to change fast and drastically causing as if it was the end of world. Far better of what dorothy could have done, Setsuhiro knowing that a woman like her couldn't really stop a child and with the raw power than Osanago had he couldn't be stopped. Flamen had been watching this little war with great interest from the start, safely perched and secluded on a large stone within the boundaries of Dorothy's barrier, and now he had begun to get only slightly less docile, raising up slowly Flamen proceeded to move closer to the location of the boy who released this disturbing amount of Spiritual Power - due to the strength of the child as well as the great power of the Demon standing beside him Flamen's own energy seemed to simply vanish and thus he could easily hide his presence and moved atop a large collection of shattered rocks, roughly fifthy meters from the young child, where he was hidden by the sorrounding rocks and dirt and further concealed trough the massive Spiritual Power of the battle raging on ahead, and the combined power of Osanago and Setsuhiro. Flamen the proceeded to slowly conjure a thick but very sharp spear of ice between his hands which began to float in the air directly in front of him. Once he'd done this he started to conjure forth four small ice pellets; as he worked his abilities in order to get just the right size and shaping their edges for them to become razor sharp - he applied the same procedure on the ice spear before he lowered his hands in order to trail a particular tatoo-like mark located on his left hand while he spoke inaudible phrases; the mark shone up brightly for a moment before a sigil of magic was enclosed upon the ice constructions he had created just earlier - enchanting them for the purpose of penetrating any magical or Spiritual defense and completely ignore the differences between Flamen and his target. Flamen then raised his right hand as if to throw something before he slammed the flat of his palm downwards in the air - causing the thick ice lance to shoot out towards the exposed back of Osanago; aiming to stealthily kill the child before he could make more trouble for his mistress; just in case Flamen shot the four remaining ice pellets as well, who due to their lighter weight and small form seemed to completely vanish to the naked eye due to the force of the throw - and thus all five attacks headed for Osanago's back simultaneously, with the ice lance arriving shortly after the pellets. Dorothy didnt need to see Flamen to know what he was up to. However she did agree that such a creature shouldnt be allowed to exist. Setsuhiro apparently thought that she wouldnt dare attack a child. Apparently he didnt get it, when she announced that she was a Diabolus. No matter. With a wave of her hand, her she added another effect to her barrier, and this one of her own specialty. In an instant the battlefield was gone, at least to the eyes of Osanago. Setsuhiro was gone, even the supposed "Shinigami" was gone. Instead, he found himself drifting away in a rich blue sky, a single tree atop a plain field down below. Almost questioningly he soared lower, as two figures waved him over. To his surprise, they were...his parents!? They were alive and waiting for him! He could finally be with them again! In the real world, Dorothy smiled viciously as the illusion took its hold. Setsuhiro was an idiot beyond wildest imagination. You never revealed your method of control to your enemy!? What if they possessed some power that allowed them to take advantage of it, like she just did? Oh well. The illusion should interfere with the childs emotional state at the very least, just long enough for Flamen's attack to strike true. Hmm, just to make it interesting, she changed Osanago's perception of herself and Setsuhiro, to appear as the mother and father respectively, along with his perception of the entire army to appear as a mass gathering of Shinigami. It was interesting how the mind worked. She didnt even need to use a spell to read his mind, his emotions alone were sufficient. All she had to do was latch onto the ones for his parents and the hatred for Shinigami and tug. In the meantime, she pondered on what to do with the revived army. Ancookoo or whoever the hell he was, had begun to grate on her nerves. When you killed something, it should at least have the decency to stay dead. His spell however, was interesting, and she was glad that she could observe its effects in such detail. She partitioned off a section of her mind to toil away to see if she could replicate it. She remained focused on the task at hand however, as time slowed to a crawl as she saw Flamen's near its target. If there was one thing she enjoyed, it was crushing the hopes and dreams of those around her. And with this? She was going to kill two birds with one spear. "........ The child is knocked out, it seems that you are very strong like me, though you don't see the full effect do you? Some creatures call themsevles strong right? Though Osanago is different, the boy's emotions he sees only shinigami and when that enemy is seen he wants them gone. Sadly woman, I knew you would have hurt the child. It is part of our nature. I only wish that he could have opened the gates, before he was knocked oh well. I guess I can still go as planned. Though I will tell you a secert, I can see what Osanago is seeing right now. Aren't you kind haha, to be honest I am the only killed his parents. I do have to coment his father, trying to defeand his wife and boy haha. I hate father and sons, such a bond is nothing but a curse. It is better to rip those bonds apart. But the child is fooled that it was shinigami haha." Setsuhiro said as it was no surpise to him, because the woman seemed to be much like him. As many of the hell bugs started to go the rock area where the ice things came from. The hell bugs began to see a man, that was watching everything. Then it seemed that Ankoku had seen the man as well, and he began to land near his location. With his blue flame wings starting to fade as he landed. Then holding his staff, looking at the man hidding in the rocks with many of the new demons coming at his side and even some of the higher level hollows coming at his side. 'My my and who are you? A friend of that womans?" Ankoku asked the man, as the hollows and demons started to walk closer and closer to the man. Flamen took some steps backwards as he silently activated his Instanter Motus technique, and after a few seconds he was instantly relocated to a place several yards away from Ankoku, before he actually took the time to appraise his opponents and answered their previously spoken words "I'm appalled that you describe yourself as being ''of our nature, ''which is hardly the truth, while we are true denizens of Hell you're basically only altered hollows, Pseudo-Demons if you will; more akin to an experiment really. Thus, you are naturally lesser creatures and thus you have no right to talk to my mistress!" Flamen finished solemnly and shot each of the demons a disdainful glance. "......"Ankoku paused for a moment at what this some call 'Better" demons or whatever they call themsevles. Thinking that they could understand what he and setsuhiro are capable of They could not know what kinda of Kido they have up their sleeve. Such a pity, well it seemed that a battle was going to happen one way or another. "Let me be blunt with you, to be honest I have no time to deal with you or that thing you call a woman. To me she seems to be more of ahhh, whats the word a Drag queen. Rather than a woman, the way she is dressed and you man. You two look like you seem to be missing from a drag show haha, I am sorry to tell you woman or man whatever the hell you are, there is no drag show here. Just the plan of opening the gates of hell, hmmm but anyway you drag thing. Tell me, you striked down that child like he was nothing. You must be as heartless as we are?" Ankoku said while he gave out a laugh after what he said at what he truly though they were. "Heartless you say; a completely ridicolous statement - the child was, or well technically is an enemy and I'd be soft if I let the small stature stop me from finishing my duty. Had I in truth been heartless I'd never feel sympathy for the cause of my mistress - and we're drag queens are we now? Thats rich coming from a couple of guys in ornate dresses" the air crackled with ice as four thick needle-like projectiles were conjured above the Diabolus' outstretched palm, Flamen grinning in anticipation as he turned back towards the unconcious boy as he with a quick movement proceeds to release them towards the boys' vital spots, in particular his eyes and forehead so as to finish him off quickly - clearly annoyed by the fact that he failed to kill him previously, for whatever reason that may have been. "Mom......Dad!" Osanago said laying there, then he started to get up. As if he heard all of Setsuhiro's word about what Happened to his parents. Then in a stranged possessed state. Osanago got up with a dark red aura giving off, the ice projectiles that was coming and that have come at him. Melted from the heat of his aura, becoming usless. "Setsuhiro......you....killed my mommy and daddy.' Osanago screamed as he looked up at him with his eyes glowing pure red. Then the sky and the area again started to attack as if was the end of the world. In all this chaos both sides would to have seem to be in chaos at what is happening. 'The kid is out of control! Run run run!" Some of the surving soldiers said as the began to run away. While setsuhiro and ankoku noticed what was happening. 'Brother what is happening?" Shuu asked Mahoutsukai. "Osanago has released his true power, hurry lets get out of here and get the spot we must hurt Shuu and perpare the ceremony. While Lord Setsuhrio is keeping them busy hurt!" They both went in the other direction and arrived at the place. Then perparing the ceremony, as the gates of hell started to been from the areas. Then the brother seemed to have been healed although they where with shuu and Mahoutsukai. Category:Sentonara Category:Illuminate Void Category:Story Arcs Category:Fanfiction